detective munks
by jessejj
Summary: Ace detective Simon Seville gets a new Partner.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:42am. Ace detective Simon Seville and his partner Steven Cole were on a steak out in front of Club Reptile. They were investigating a drug dealing and so far have not gotten any information. "I'm telling you man, nothing is going on in there," Steven said dozing of and spinning his keychain around his finger. "Be patient, Steven" Simon said adjusting his nightvesion goggles. "Alvin wouldn't send us out here for nothing". "You actually believe he'll make a good comissioner, Simon?". Steven replied with a look of confusion. "He's my older brother, I have to". At that moment two men began to leave the building. "FREEZE" the two cops shouted. The two figures began to run, but Simon and Steven were hot on their trail. They chased the two into an alley. One tried to climb up the nearest fire escape, but Simon quickly took out his gun and shot at the pole, scaring the suspect into surrendering. 15 minutes later Simon and Steven arrived at the police station escorting the two suspects to the back handcoffed. As Simon was about to leave for the night he heard someone call out his name. "Simon" he turned around and saw fellow detective Eleanor Miller. "Simon, Alvin wants to see you" "Can't he wait 'till tommorrow" Simon said tiredly "I'm beat". "He said it's regarding your partner" she responded. Simon sucked his teeth and made his way to his brother's office. "What do you want, Alvin" he said as he reached the door way. "Something has to be wrong for me to want to see my younger brother" Alvin said with a smile. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Simon shouted frustrated. "Your partner, detective Cole, is being transferred to the LAPD" Alvin stated. "So I'm working solo now". Simon said. "Oh no" Alvin said sipping his coffee "I was able to find you a new partner. I think you two will really get along. You're free to go" the second Alvin finished his sentence Simon left the room and made his way to his car. When Simon reached his apartment he was greeted by his roomate and younger brother Theodore. "Hey Si" he said as he poured a glass of orange juice to go with his midnight snack of toast and eggs "how was work". "It was tough Theo" Simon replied. "Alvin told me I'm getting a new partner" "What happened to Steven" Theodore asked. "He got tranferred to Los Angeles". "So you're working alone now" Theodore said applying butter to his toast. "No" Simon responded making his way to his room "Alvin's going to have a new partner for me tommorrow. Listen man, I'm tired. See you in the morning". Simon entered his room, crashed on his bed and fell sound asleep.


	2. meet your new partner

The next day, Simon clocked in at his regular time. When he reached his desk he found a note in his chair. It read 'Simon, meet me outside of my office when you get this note. Alvin'. Simon did just as the note instructed.

"g' Morning Bro" Alvin said when his brother arrived.

"You wanted to speak to me" Simon said.

"Yes" Alvin answered "Without further adieu, let me introduce you to your new partner"

Alvin opened the door of his office. Simon walked in and saw his new partner. She was a brunette chipette with purple rimmed glasses and hair tied into a bun.

"SIMON" she gasped with excitement.

"JEANETTE" he replied with the same tone of voice.

The two old friends shared a long, tight hug before Simon broke the silence.

"What are you doing here" he asked "I thought you went to study literature in London"

"I did" she replied with a smile "After my apartment got robbed 5 months ago I dedicated my life to protecting the community. So I joined the force"

"Which is why I knew she'd be a perfect partner for you, Simon" Alvin said sitting down at his desk. "Here's your first assignment".

Alvin rolled his chair over to his file cabinet and began searching through files. When he finally found the one he was looking for he handed it to Simon and Jeanette.

"I need you two to bring in this man" he said. "Terry Bennett, responsible for kidnapping 6 children at the Garden of Eden pre-school"

"Where do you think we can find him" Jeanette asked.

"We have reason to believe he's at 374 Jackson ln on the other side of town" Alvin responded.

"We'll get right on it" Simon said closing the file. "Let's go Jeanette"

"Have fun you two" Alvin said smiling as the two left his office.

After they left they went to Simon's computer to do some more research on the kidnappings.

"Ok" Jeanette said looking at a sheet of paper. "The names of the kids are Ethan James, Kayla Johnson, Darrell Anderson, Sean Hernandez, Michael Perry, and Jeffery Murphy".

Using the pre-school's website, Simon was able to print out current pictures of the children.

"Let's go" he said grabbing the papers from the printer.

Jeanette nodded and the two new partners went out to the squad car and began their mission.


	3. basement of mistreated children

At precisely 11:17am, Simon and Jeanette pulled up to 374 Jackson ln. They were able to disguise the squad car as a 2008 Chevrolet Malibu and walk up to the house. Simon knocked on the door and waited 30 seconds for someone to answer.

"No one's home" he said putting his ear to the door.

Jeanette looked on the other side of the house.

"Simon, come over here" she called out.

"What is it" he said running to her location.

"I found a door that leads right to the basement" she said. "But it's locked".

"You might want to stand back" Simon said reaching for is pocket knife.

Instantly the lock was picked.

"Wow" Jeanette said in astonishment. "You're surprisingly good with picking locks".

"Thanks" Simon replied. "I had to learn after Theodore accidentally locked us out the apartment".

Simon walked down into the basement and tripped on a loose stair. Jeanette tripped too and landed right on top of him.

"Oh" she said blushing. "Sorry Si".

"It's…..It's Ok" Simon said, also blushing.

Then both of them heard movement. Jeanette took out her flashlight and began to search around.

"Who's there" she said looking around the basement.

When she pointed it under the stairs she saw six malnourished toddlers wearing rags for clothing, and what little teeth they had were lemon yellow.

"Oh my goodness" Jeanette gasped when she saw how horrible Bennett was treating his captives.

One of the girls ran up to her and burst into tears.

"I want my mommy" she cried squeezing Jeanette's leg.

"It's okay sweetie" Jeanette said trying to comfort the child with a hug. "Me and my partner Simon will get you to your mommy".

"What's your name princess" Simon asked wiping tears from the girl's face.

"Kayla" she responded, looking up with red eyes. "These are my friends, Michael, Ethan, Jeffery, Sean, and Darrell".

The others were too frightened to speak for themselves. Then they heard the door open.

"Everybody get down" Simon whispered ducking under the stairs.

It was Terry Bennett.

"Here, you stupid urchins" he said dropping down 2 slices of cheese. "Eat up".

3 kids attacked each slice.

"He has them locked up like savages" Simon said holding back anger.

"Calm down Simon" Jeanette said when she saw him balling his hand into a fist.

"We need to take this guy now" he said as he cooled down.

Jeanette nodded and the two made their way upstairs.


	4. justice

Simon and Jeanette quietly tip toed upstairs. Bennett was stretched out on the couch covered in Cheetos and potato chips with the Cowboys vs Chargers game on TV. When Jeanette turned to look around the corner the floor board creaked. Bennett jumped up and grabbed his nearby rifle. Simon and Jeanette hid behind the corner.

"Didn't I tell you little rats to stay down there" he shouted making his way to the basement.

"Oh no" Jeanette said when she saw Bennett carrying his weapon.

As soon as he opened the door he began firing. Simon ran in and pounced on his back. Jeanette followed behind and got the kids out of the basement to safety. Bennett kept firing, trying to hit Simon, 'till finally his rifle was out of bullets. At this point, Jeanette rushed back in and helped Simon cuff his wrists to his ankles.

"Good work. Detective Miller" Simon said saluting his partner with a smile.

"You to Detective Seville" she replied also smiling and saluting.

Then she looked at his arm. It was dripping with blood.

"Oh my" she said with a look of concern "Simon, you're hurt".

Simon paused and looked at his arm.

"One of the bullets must have scraped across it when I was wrestling that dirtbag" he replied "Don't worry about it".

Jeanette took out her cell phone and called the station.

"Alvin" she said when someone answered "It's Jeanette. We've apprehended Terry Bennett and we have the children safe and sound. Oh, and bring some medical attention. Simon's been injured. Ok, bye".

Within 6 minutes Alvin arrived with the children's parents.

"Good work" he said looking at Simon and Jeanette "I knew you two would work well together".

Then he turned his attention to Bennett.

"You and I are going to have a little discussion downtown"

"Wait Alvin" Jeanette said remembering her partner "What about Simon's arm".

Then one of the parents made their way over to them.

"I'm a doctor, I can help you with that" he said "It's the least I can do for you reuniting me with my son Sean".

He took out a first aid kit and began to patch up Simon's arm.

"Thank you sir" Simon said when he was done.

"You ready to go Si" Jeanette asked standing in front of him.

Then Alvin came out and pretended to trip on a rock.

"Oops" Alvin said when he pushed Jeanette into Simon, making their lips peck.

Both chipmunk and chipette blushed.

"Um……Jeanette" Simon asked nervously.

"Yeah Si" she replied with red cheeks.

"You maybe, um…..want to grab a coffee later"

"I'd love to".

THE END


End file.
